Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers
Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers was a place made by ExpitheCat on March 12, 2011, focusing on a fictional restaurant titled "Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers." The place was well supported, receiving a heavy amount of updates between it's creation and through 2012, where the place ended up growing from a small, "order and sit outside" kind of restaurant, then given an interior second floor, and over time growing to add things like ships, trains, and a few houses near by the restaurant, and as well as custom thumbnail and video trailer titled "The weirdest things happen at Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers" were added. On January 18, 2015, the last update of any sort was added to the game, in form of the MLG Dew gear added to the starter pack. Afterwards, the game saw no new updates despite remaining active and has since been deemed unsupported and put in the column as a "classic" from ExpitheCat's Pre-Teen Era. Description Bored? Hungry? STARVING? Than come to Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers! Where it's so Good, Even the people who hate Cheezburgers will come here! Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers is good for Picnics, Outdoor Parties, Or even other Outdoor stuff! Try our new Massiveburger and Apple. Or Even get the Kitty Meal, You know, For kids! and also ride the boats! Plus check out the Morph Station to Morph into different people. Drive Trains, and more in TF6YB! Food Items * Cheezburger * Double Cheezburger * Ice Cream Sundae * Bloxy Cola * French Fries (icon is from the Taco gear) * MassiveBurger * Apple (icon is from the Watermelon gear) * Thomy Cola * MiniBurger * Joony Cola * Hot Dog (icon is from the Space Sandwich gear) * Chili Dog (icon is from the Space Sandwich gear) * Witches' Brew * Bug Juice * Ice Cream * MLG Dew Trivia * The seats at the outside tables all face the same way, towards the restaurant. While this error has been discovered a few times, it was never updated to fix it to this day. * A Rainbow Dash decal can be seen on the back of the "Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers" sign. * Despite the mission becoming inactive, the mountain from the "Mystery of the Haunted Cheezburger" mission is still seen in the place to this day, obviously with the teleports and whatnot being taken out. * The badge description for the "Mystery of the Haunted Cheezburger" badge states that it won't be available until October 2012, however since October 2011 the badge and mission were never made active again due to ExpitheCat's own laziness, even in October 2012. * When made active, there was a way to cheat in the "Mystery of the Haunted Cheezburger" mission if you were given admin commands. What an admin of the place could do was give themself the Gravity Coil gear and jump to the island where the badge was located, caused due to an oversight at the time. When he saw Joonas08Joonas pull the trick off, he immediately edited the game so an invisible "force field" was added blocking people from entering unless they did the mission the way it was intended. * The model used for Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers is commonly seen in a number of other games made by ExpitheCat between 2011-2014. As well, a newer variation of it was made called "Al's Yummy Burgers" in the 2016 rebooted version of WinCity. Category:ROBLOX Places Category:2011 places